


You Love Him

by falsettosland



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gordon is such an angel, M/M, Mimi loves her kids, Missing Scene, Roger loves him so much, mother and son in law ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Roger and Mimi share a heart to heart in the hospital when Gordon falls into his coma.





	You Love Him

Roger walked back into the hospital, wiping the tears from his eyes. He saw Gordon's mother, crying at a table, deciding to join her. She sat in the hospital cafeteria, clutching a styrofoam cup of coffee, Roger worried it was going to break any second now.   
"Ms. Schwinn—"   
"Please, Roger, we're both adults. You can call me Mimi, there's no need to be formal." She scooted over, inviting him to sit, her eyes tearing up more when she saw her son's lover.   
"He better live..." Mimi muttered to herself, starting to shake even more.   
Roger grabbed her arm, making her stare at him. She put her hand on top of his. This surprised Roger. Gordon's mother was never very warm to him because of how protective she was of her son.   
"H-he's just in a coma...he's not dead."   
"He's dying, Roger."   
He pulled his hand back, looking away, starting to cry again.   
There were a few minutes of silence, each trying to hold back tears for the sake of the other.   
"I used to think Gordon was gay because of the problems with his father. He came out in high school." Mimi broke the silence, saying whatever to distract herself.   
Roger knew about Gordon's father, he sometimes noticed Mimi give Gordon the letters from him on occasion, but they always found a place in the trash.   
"I honestly thought it was a phase, it was my dream for him to find a beautiful bride and live happily. I dreamed for both of my kids to raise families. He had a few boyfriends in college, one of them was even Jewish."   
He tried to remember Mimi's other kid, Cynthia, Gordon's younger sister. She was a receptionist for some big company, and only really called on holidays. Roger saw her a few times at family events, but they never really spoke.   
"And then he brought you to dinner." Mimi sniffled, putting her hand on top of his, trying to give him a weak smile.   
"Mother's Day."   
"Some Mother's Day, my present was my son finding his soulmate."   
"Soulmate?" He was surprised she would use such a word.   
"You don't see the way he looks at you? He loves you with all of his heart, it was obvious then and it's obvious now."   
"I thought you didn't like me, for taking your son." Roger laughed through his tears, accepting a tissue from Mimi.   
"I can't hold onto my baby boy forever. I'm just thankful he has a boyfriend like you."   
"Thank you, Mimi."  
She finally gave him a bright smile, the only evidence of her breakdown earlier was her smeared makeup.   
"Roger! Mimi!"  
"Rhoda!" The mother stood up, concerned why she was yelling.   
"G-Gordon...he..." Gordon's partner was out of breath, hunched over as she tried to regain it.   
Roger and Mimi looked at each other nervously, thinking the same dreadful thing.   
"He's awake!"


End file.
